


Maybe I'm No Good Inside

by chuckechesnut



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckechesnut/pseuds/chuckechesnut
Summary: Leo doesn't care about Izumi anymore....If he believes in it hard enough, it'll become true.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 28





	Maybe I'm No Good Inside

Leo doesn't care about Izumi anymore. 

He doesn't care how he's doing, or if he's seeing anyone, or if he thinks of Leo. He doesn't care about that! He doesn't want to know! He couldn't care less about how touchy-feely Ritsu is with Izumi, and it doesn't bother him one bit when Izumi talks about Makoto. Really, Leo couldn't give less of a shit about ANYTHING to do with that guy!

...

If he believes in it hard enough, it'll become true. He read that somewhere once. Laying awake in his bed, staring at his ceiling, Leo repeats these words like a prayer. 

_I don't care about Izumi Sena, I don't care about Izumi Sena...!_

He groans and buries his face in his stuffed animal that lives on his bed- a lion that Ruka had bought him as a birthday present a few years prior. Izumi had given him shit for it the first time he came over and saw it. To be fair, it _was_ tucked into bed with it's head on the pillow as if it was sleeping, but still! It's perfectly normal to have stuffed animals.

Ah, shit. He thought of Izumi again. Stupid, stupid brain! Stupid Leo! Why can't he just stop caring?!

And why can't he stop loving him?!

Leo hits himself on the head in frustration. His stomach twists and aches and the clock reads 4:32 am and he can't remember the last time he slept but who cares about something like that? He pulls his hair and lets out a small sound of anger. He's so mad, so violently angry at Izumi and Ritsu and Makoto and Eichi but most of all at himself.

He's so angry, in fact, that he starts crying. How lame! What kind of king sobs like a child alone in his bedroom? He should be robbed of his title and sentenced to the guillotine! He's failed not only his knights, but himself! A true failure of a monarch! It's laughable! Hilarious! He could write a song, no, a dozen songs about how pathetic this "king" is, but they'd all be shit! Trash! Fitting, no?

Leo is laughing and crying and hitting himself again and he feels truly hopeless again. 

He misses Izumi so, so much. And he doesn't think this will change no matter how many times he recites his mantra. Still, he tries.

_I don't care about Izumi Sena, I don't care about Izumi Sena..._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out how hard I can project. FWWWSHSHSHHHSHHH


End file.
